When the stars align
by Jessa93
Summary: Set after the GMG. Lucy is tired of being the one getting saved. After a rough mission that nearly kills her friends while trying to save her, Lucy ends up in a coma for a week, and during that week, she hears the voices of her friends, and one voice she didn't expect - Gajeel's. Now, follow Lucy, Gajeel and the rest of Fairy Tail in an adventure of love, friendship and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : I know, I know, I deleted all my stories, but I had to so I could focus on this one. But this story popped into my head after finishing all the episodes of Fairy Tail after the GMG, and I had to get it down.. Please, please, please, bare with me as I get this new story out of my head and whatnot. This is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfiction. I am also interested in a beta reader, if interested PM me! Thank you, now, on with the story!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the character's only the plot, ect. Some characters might be OOC, but I'm going to try my best to not let that happen!

 **Rating** : M - Language, Violence, and Possible Lemons.

 **Pairing** : [ Lucy H. x Gajeel R. ] Levy M. x Jet

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor.

 **Summary** : Set after the GMG. Lucy is tired of being the one getting saved. After a rough mission that nearly kills her friends while trying to save her, Lucy leaves the guild for a few years to train. Leaving Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail to wonder why she left, and leaving a certain Iron Dragon Slayer to wonder as well. When she comes back, will she be stronger? Read and find out!

 _ **Chapter One**_

It was a normal day in Magnolia, it was calm and peaceful. A young blonde female walked along the edge of the canal, fishermen calling out to her to be careful so she wouldn't fall in. The blonde female ignored the men, hugging her dog spirit to her chest as she headed towards her guild, Fairy Tail.

The blond female's name was Lucy Heartfilia, beloved Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail, also known as the Heart of Fairy Tail, or the Light of Fairies. Lucy had been dubbed as such for she brings out the best in people. Her strength comes from the heart, forgiving people for things they have done, wither it be unto her, or the other members of Fairy Tail.

Lucy glanced down at Plue and gave the spirit a small smile. "I'll call you back later." She told her spirit before he gave her a wobbly smile and poofed back to the spirit world.

Pushing the doors open to the guild hall, Lucy smiled and waved as she was greeted by chorus' of 'morning Lucy!' and small brawls throughout the guild. Heading to the bar, Lucy sidestepped a table flying at her with a small laugh she sat at the bar. Mirajane, Ex-S Class Mage of Fairy Tail and barmaid of the guild handed Lucy her strawberry milkshake.

"Good morning, Lucy." Said Mira.

"Morning Mira!"

Mira smiled at the blonde Celestial Mage and moved off to see if any one else in the guild wanted anything. Lucy was seated a few seats down from Cana, Fairy Tail's Card Mage and sipped at her milkshake. Turning on her bar stool, Lucy smiled as she watched the brawls and the guild members talk to each other.

The guild doors burst open as Natsu, Erza and Gray entered the guild hall. "We're back!" Natsu called out, his signiture grin on his face. "Aye!" Chorused the flying blue cat known as Happy. Lucy waved at her friends, and teammates.

"Welcome back!" She grinned.

"Lucy!" Happy hollered as he flew into Lucy's chest. "I missed you!"

Lucy laughed and pulled the cat away from her chest. "I missed you too, Happy."

Erza and Gray sat next to Lucy on one side while Natsu sat on Lucy's other side. "Yeah, Luce.. The mission wasn't as fun without you." Natsu said with a smile and the Re-quip mage and Ice Make Mage nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys, I was just really tired from the last mission we went on together." She explained to her friends.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. If I had known you were so tired from our last mission.. I wouldn't have suggested we take another one right after we finished one.." Erza spoke. "You may strike me!" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"I'd rather not.." She mumbled.

"Well, are you up for a mission now?" Gray asked, looking at the Celestial Mage. "Isn't your rent due soon?" He questioned, making Lucy blink a few times and look at the calender.

"Crap!" She exclaimed. "My rent is due in a week!" She slammed her head down on the bar top with a groan. "How could I forget!?"

Her friends laughed and patted her back. "Well, let's find us a mission!" Natsu grinned and dashed over to the mission board. He grabbed one and brought it over to his team. "How about this?" He asked as he sat it down between them all. Lucy, Erza and Gray read over the flier.

 **Strong Mages Needed!**

 **Take down a dark guild terrorizing the town.**

 **Mission Length: Five days**

 **Reward: 700.000 Jewels and two Celestial Spirit Keys**

Lucy grinned at the paper. She'd have two new keys and enough rent for a about two and a half months! "Sounds good to me!" She said and looked to Erza and Gray, who in return nodded.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered and Happy chimed in with an 'Aye!'. Lucy shook her head and laughed at her friend's antics.

"Okay, so we will meet at the train station at 10 am tomorrow." Erza said, her voice stern as she looked to Natsu and Happy. "Aye, sir!" They called at the same time, causing Gray to roll his eyes.

"Do you have to be annoying, Flaime Brain?" Asked the Ice Make Mage.

"What'd you say, Ice Princess!?"

"You heard me!"

The two got in each other's faces and were about to start fighting before Erza got between the two of them and shoved their faces apart, a somewhat sickening crack could be heard from both boy's necks.

"You two weren't about to start fighting were you?" Erza glared at them.

"No way, we were just... playing around.." Gray murmured, and Natsu nodded saying "Aye!" Shaking her head again, Lucy laughed, holding her stomach as she did so.

On another side of the Guild Hall, a certain Iron Dragon Slayer munched on some Iron as he absentmindely watched the Celestial Spirit Mage with her team. He had been watching the girl since after the Grand Magic Games, there was something about the girl that caught his attention.

Gajeel Redfox had actually been watching the girl since he joined Fairy Tail, but he wouldn't let anyone else know that. As he continued munching on his iron, he glanced down at Levy, the Script Mage of Fairy Tail and Lucy's best friend.

She had her nose buried in a book sitting a few inches away from him. His cat, Pantherlily was sitting on the table, drinking on some kiwi juice, watching the membes of the guild.

He knew the girl had a little bit of feelings for him, but he also knew she liked her speedy team mate a lot more than him. He was perfectly fine with her liking Jet, because he liked Lucy. His dragon slayer hearing listened to Lucy and he team speak. He heard they were going on a mission tomorrow so he wouldn't see the girl for a few days.

Gajeel could feel that something wasn't right. He watched Bunny Girl, Salamander, Titania and the Ice Make Mage leave the guild, heading to their own homes to pack and get some rest before going on their mission.

 _"Be safe, Bunny Girl.."_ He thought as he went back to munching on his iron and listened to Levy and Lily talk idly.

 **A/N: Well.. that's that for the first chapter! The next chapter will be the mission.. Will Gajeel's bad feeling be right? You'll just have to read and review if you want chapter two!**

 **\- Much love, Jessa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Thank you for the reviews! I'd like to thank MemphisAmity for being my beta reader! I'm glad you liked it! Now, on with chapter two!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the character's only the plot, ect. Some characters might be OOC, but I'm going to try my best to not let that happen!

 **Rating** : M - Language, Violence, and Possible Lemons.

 **Pairing** : [ Lucy H. x Gajeel R. ] Levy M. x Jet

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor.

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Lucy walked alongside her dog spirit Plue towards her apartment, even though she walked carefully with her arms out and her steps calculated, the usual fishermen called out to her in earnest.

"Careful, Lucy! Don't want to fall in!" She laughed and waved at them.

The blonde arrived at her apartment and unlocked her door, stepping inside as the door clicked behind her. Before she even stepped foot in her room, she realized that she wasn't alone.

"What are you two doing here?!" she snarled at the intruders. Natsu, her idiotic fire dragon friend, and his feline companion Happy were plopped down on a chair with not a care in the world.

"Aw, c'mon Luce! We just wanted to stay with you tonight." Natsu whined while rubbing his head.

"You stayed here all last week!" She groaned, shaking her head and kicking the two out of the chair they were sitting on.

"But, Luce!"

"No! I want to be alone tonight!" She said, glaring menacingly at her best friend.

"Fine…" he huffed, sliding out of his chair and crossing the room. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He grinned and he and Happy went out the window.

"Could you at least use the door!?" She called after the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Lucy sighed and snatched up some clothing off of her dresser and headed to her bathroom. Once inside, she turned the nob allowing a cool stream of water to fill the tub and ease her stress almost instantly. She dipped into the tempting water after stripping her clothes off and chucking them into her hamper.

Sighing lightly, the Celestial Spirit Mage sank down nose deep into the water, her chocolate colored eyes closing as she relaxed. Her mind went over the mission they were going on tomorrow. Would it be easy for them? She knew Wendy and Carla were off on missions with other people, like Lisanna and Elfman. Wendy had gone off with Macao and Romeo on a mission, taking her exceed friend with her.

Lucy smiled and regained her thoughts, remembering that she was still in the tub. She washed her hair and rinsed it out, groaning in pleasure as the warm liquid cascaded down her smooth neck and around her shoulders into the rising water levels of the tub.

"Alright, that's enough of that guilty pleasure…" she breathed, emptying the tub and reaching for a towel as she exited her place of solitude and proceeded into her bedroom. As she got dressed, her mind wandered to Wendy again.

 _"I think of her as a little sister…"_ she pondered. "Wendy…" she thought aloud. _"I wonder if she feels the same way…"_

Yawning, the blonde didn't bother getting something to eat, since she would eat in the morning or on the train. Turning out all the lights in her apartment, Lucy climbed into her bed and sank down into the covers. She curled into a small ball and allowed sleep to claim her. What she didn't know, was a certain, red eyed, black haired Dragon Slayer was perched on her window ceil, watching her sleep.

Lucy awoke the next morning with a shock.

"Up, up, and up, Miss Lucy!" her clock spirit sang as he bounced around her room.

The blonde groaned and wiped her eyes. She groaned. "Horologium…what time is it?" she added with a yawn.

"8:30, Miss Lucy! Just like you asked!" he added with a slight bow.

The spirit mage giggled and nodded with a wave at her spirit. "Thanks," she held the covers over her slightly nude body. "You can go now," she added with a nervous blush.

"Until next time, Princess~"

 _ **Poof.**_

"Sheesh, why do they all insist on calling me that?" she groaned, sliding the covers off of her and grabbing her purple tank top, black skirt, and black boots that she picked out as her outfit for the day. She headed for her door but stopped dead in her tracks. "Yikes," she turned on a heel and grabbed her whip _the Fleuve d'étoiles._

Finishing what little bit of packing she had left, Lucy grabbed an apple and left her apartment, walking down the side of the canal towards Magnolia's train station.

Arriving at the train station around 9:15, Lucy glanced around and noticed no one on her team had arrived yet. Sighing a bit, she went up to the ticket counter and bought her team their tickets.

"Hello, Miss, welcome to Magnolia Train Station." The attendant smiled as she greeted the flustered blonde.

"Hi there," she flashed her signature smile. "I need five tickets for the train headed to Oak Town, please."

"Alright, not a problem," the attendant chimed. "That'll be 1200 jewels."

Lucy sighed. Too bad the others weren't here to pay…

"Here," the blonde cringed slightly, handing the girl her hard earned money.

 _"This damn mission better pay off…"_ she thought to herself.

After acquiring their tickets, Lucy sat down on a bench and waited for her team.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy glanced beside her as she heard her name being called. It was Erza and Gray. "Hey guys." She smiled, handing the two their tickets.

"Have you been out here long?" asked Gray.

"Hm, since about 9:15.." She explained with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry we made you wait so long… If I had known you were already here, I would have come sooner…" Erza said, looking down.

"It's oka-" She was cut off by Erza. "You may strike me, Lucy!"

"Um… I'd rather not." She said with a small sigh. After talking, the three waited for Natsu and Happy to arrive.

Around 9:50, Natsu and Happy finally arrived. "Took you long enough, Natsu." Erza said with a glare. Shaking her head, Lucy handed Natsu and Happy their tickets. They began boarding the train as the voice of an attendant rang over the speakers telling them it was time to board.

Team Natsu had a car all to themselves, but they sat together like they always did. Natsu had his head on Lucy's lap while she ran a hand though his hair, trying to ease him from his motion sickness. Erza and Gray sat on the bench seat in front of Lucy and Natsu. Happy was happily resting on the back of the bench seat that Lucy and Natsu sat at.

"How long is the train ride?" Lucy asked, glancing at Erza.

"About five hours…" She said, glancing out the window.

Nodding, Lucy glanced out the window as well, her fingers still playing in Natsu's hair. Gray was listening to Lucy and Erza talk, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

Hours later, the group's train finally began pulling into the train station of the town. Gray grabbed Lucy's bags as she carried - more like dragged - the still sick Dragon Slayer off the train. Once off the train, Natsu lifted his head and sighed.

"Finally!" He cheered.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy walked up to Gray and got her bag back, walking between the Ice Make Mage, and the Re-quip Mage. "So, do we talk to the mayor about this job?" Asked the Celestial Spirit Mage, arching a brow.

"Yes, he is the one who sent the request." Replied Erza.

"Hey, do you think we can stop by any magic shops on the way to see the Mayor?" Asked Lucy, glancing at her team mates.

"I don't see why not." Erza replied, grinning a bit.

"Why do you want to stop by magic shops, Luce?" Natsu asked, his ears twitching with curiosity.

"Because, Natsu, they may have more Celestial Spirit keys here." Lucy stated, placing her hands on her hip. "Isn't that exciting?" she squealed.

"Eh, sure, whatever." Huffed the fire dragon. "I'm hungry…" he grimaced while Happy pawed at his neck.

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's expression after she told him about the keys. She liked going to the magic shops to see if anyone had any keys that she didn't have yet. She didn't understand why the boys weren't as excited as she was.

"I'm sure we'll eat after Lucy spends hours looking for her keys, Natsu." The blue cat cared for his friend while glaring into the back of Lucy's neck. "Although food is much more important…" he murmured to Natsu.

"Aye…" sighed the boy, groaning in hunger.

The first three magic shops didn't have any Spirit keys so Lucy was a bit disappointed. There was only one other magic shop in the town so she hoped they would have one. Entering the shop, the blonde walked up to the shop owner.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had any Gate keys?" She asked the owner.

"Gate keys you say?" the man replied, rubbing his chin. "I may have two or three." He said, moving around behind the counter as Lucy silently watched him, keeping her fingers crossed.

"Ah, here they are…" Murmured the shop owner. He placed three boxes on the counter and Lucy stared at them before she gave a small squeal.

"Perfect!"

"I see you need these, yes?" He asked, with a chuckle.

"Yes, sir… How much for all three of them?" She questioned.

"Based on the mark on your hand… you're from Fairy Tail, right?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled, and he nodded. "For all three keys… I'll sell them to you for 14.000 Jewel."

Lucy blinked at the shop owner, her eyes wide. That was really cheap for three keys. "Are you sure?" she bit her lip, not sure if she heard him right.

Waving his hand, the old man nodded. "Of course, anything for Makarov's children." He chuckled.

"You know master Makarov?"

"Of course, we are old friends." He said, grinning lightly. Lucy nodded and handed the man 14.000 jewel for her three new keys. "Thank you!" She grinned and left the shop, meeting with her team outside.

"Did you find any new keys?" Erza asked curiously. "You were in there a long time."

Grinning, Lucy held up her three new keys. "Yep! I got Canes Venatici, the hunting dogs, Leo Minor, Loke's little brother, and Aquila the Eagle." She said to her friends.

After speaking, a golden light appeared behind Lucy and she turned to see which one of her Spirits came through their own gate. Rolling her eyes as she saw it was Loke, she turned to face him. "What's up, Loke?" She asked.

"I heard you got the key to my little brother." Loke grinned, and Lucy nodded. She held up the key to him. "Sure did."

"Perfect! When are you going to contract him?" He asked. Lucy glanced at her team and they nodded. "Let's go somewhere else and I'll summon him and my other keys." She held her new keys in one hand and grinned as they stopped at a small clearing near the Mayor's house.

"Okay… Stand back a bit." Lucy stated, holding Leo Minor's key out in front of her. Closing her eyes, she began to chant. "I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits! I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Small Lion! Leo Minor!"

The sound of a doorbell could be heard as Lucy summoned Leo Minor forwards. When the light dispersed, the small group noticed a little boy, who looked to be about ten years old stood there. He looked just like Loke, just with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello." The younger Loke spoke.

"Hello, would you like to form a contract with me?" Lucy asked as she smiled at the younger Loke.

Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy watched as Lucy formed a contract with Leo Minor. They found out that he uses Regulus like Loke and is really good with sword fighting. He was also available any time. Nodding as she finished, she sent him and Loke back to the spirit world.

Lucy then held out Aquila's key, summoning her and making a contract with her. Aquila was a giant eagle that was gold and white. She was available only on Monday through Friday. She was an expert scouter, and a trickster.

Thanking the spirit, she sent her back to the spirit world and summoned Canes Venatici. Canes Venatici was similar to Taurus; taking humanoid form but has the appearance of a very large dog. His eyes are yellow and fur is light-brown in color with a cream/white fur for half of his face.

He was available any time, and he was an excellent tracker, and was skilled in hand to hand combat. Thanking her new Spirit, she sent him back to the Spirit World and grinned at her friends.

"Alright, now that I have three new Spirits contracted, let's go see the Mayor!"

Team Natsu headed towards the Mayor's house, talking idly as they did so. Lucy glanced down at her key ring, smiling at her new keys. She couldn't wait to work with them on this mission.

Leaving the Mayors house, Team Natsu headed off into the forest just outside the town. The dark guild was known as the Dark Skulls Guild. They specialize in Dark Magic, Ironic no? Lucy walked behind Natsu and Gray, walking beside Erza. "Lucy, summon your new spirit, the eagle." Erza spoke after a bit of silence.

Nodding, Lucy pulled out a silver key. "Open, Gate of the Eagle! Aquila!"

The signature sound of a doorbell was heard, Lucy's new Spirit appeared before Lucy and her team. "How may I help you, Princess?" Her soft voice echoed in the blonde's mind.

Lucy sweat dropped. Of course she would call her princess like most of her other Spirits did. "We need you go track down a Dark Guild that's located within this forest… Could you do that?" She asked her Spirit with a small smile.

"Of course, Princess." She spoke within her mind again, and flew off into the sky, scanning the ground for the dark guild.

Lucy gasped a few minutes after Aquila took off. "Are you alright, Luce?" Natsu asked as he stared at his best friend.

Lucy nodded and stood still, seeing what Aquila was seeing. "I can see what she sees…" She murmured. "The Dark Guild is about five miles east of here." She said and mentally thanked Aquila before sending her back to the Spirit World.

With the whereabouts of the dark guild, Team Natsu headed in the direction Lucy told them. After a bit of walking - and complaining from Natsu - the team finally made it to where the Dark Guild was located. Erza glanced at the outside of the building, spotting a few Mages infront of the door.

"We need to get by those Mages quietly..." Erza spoke, glancing away from the Dark Guild to look at her friends. Natsu held up a lit fist. "How about I knock them out?" He grinned his toothy grin and Gray shook his head.

"No, Idiot. We need to be _quiet_!" He hissed.

"Well, you got a better idea, Ice Prick?" He growled.

Erza - being tired of their fighting - hit them in the head and glared. "Shut up!" She sighed and glanced to Lucy. "Do you have a Spirit that could help?" Lucy nodded and pulled a silver key from her key ring, holding it out in front of her.

"Open, Gate of the Lyre! Lyra!"

"It's been a while since you've summoned me, Lucy." Lyra spoke softly, glancing at her Mage and friends. Lucy, gave a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that… But we need your help." she told her Spirit.

Lyra nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to put those two Mages to sleep with your singing… Can you do that?" Lucy asked her friend and the Spirit nodded. Playing her harp, the Celestial Spirit put the two Mages to sleep. Grinning, Lucy hugged her friend.

"Thank you Lyra!" She cheered softly before she returned her Spirit back home.

Turning to her friends, the blonde nodded, summoning Virgo. "Punishment, Princess?" asked the Spirit and Lucy face palmed. "No, Virgo. I need you to tie up those Mages so they can't use their magic or escape."

Virgo nodded and tied up the Mages with a Magic Suppressant rope. With the Mages tied up, Lucy and the team stormed the Guild, taking out lower class Mages easily. They fought long and hard, getting to the higher classed Mages. Lucy was feeling the effects of her magic draining from the Spirit's she had summoned. She currently had open Leo Minor, Taurus, and Loke out along with Virgo, it was taking a lot out of her.

Standing on the second floor, Lucy watched her friends fight. She had no idea where the Guild Master was even located. If he were even at the guild at all. Suddenly feeling someone behind her, Lucy turned around swiftly, trying to get out of the way of the pair of arms that reached for her. She ducked around the arms and stumbled over a piece wood that fell from the guild. Not having enough time to get up and move away, the arms caught her, holding her still.

"Hey, let me go!" Lucy struggled to get free.

Natsu, hearing Lucy stopped fighting and turned to face the direction Lucy's voice was coming from. "Lucy!" He punched a Mage that came forwards, and made a dash towards Lucy and her captor. Lucy couldn't keep her Spirit's out any longer, the gates closing on their own from her not having much magic left.

"Take another step and I'll kill her!" The man holding Lucy barked out, stopping Natsu in his tracks. Erza and Gray stopped fighting also, glaring at the man. "Who are you?" Erza snarled at the man holding Lucy.

"I am the Guild Master." He grinned. He was a big, bulky male with black hair and a thick black beard. He had dark green eyes that glinted with maliciousness. "Drop your weapons Titania, and do not fight back, or your friend will die." Erza growled, glaring at the man before she dropped her swords, not looking away from the man.

"Erza!?" Gray growled at her, not using his magic but he couldn't stand around and do nothing. Erza glanced at Gray and shook her head, frowning a bit. "We can't put Lucy in any more danger than she already is..." The Re-quip mage murmured, gritting her teeth.

Lucy shook her head and called out to her friends. "Don't worry about me! Fight them, Erza!" The red head glanced at her blonde friend and shook her head with a sad smile. "I can't do that, you're nakama." She replied softly, knowing Lucy could hear her.

"Don't hold back men, finish them!" The guild master snarled, the members of the dark guild attacking Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she watched her friends get hurt because they didn't fight back. If they did, she would be killed. She felt really weak due to the Guild Master draining her of her magic.

 _"I can't let them die because they're trying to protect me!"_ Lucy thought with her eyes closed, clenching her hands into fists. Opening her eyes, she opened her mouth and began to chant the spell Hibiki had taught her during the Nirvana incident.

 _ **"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...**_

 _ **All the stars, far and wide...**_

 _ **Show me thy appearance...**_

 _ **With such shine.**_

 _ **Oh Tetrabiblos...**_

 _ **I am the ruler of the stars...**_

 _ **Aspect become complete...**_

 _ **Open thy malevolent gate.**_

 _ **Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...**_

 _ **Shine!**_

 _ **Urano Metria!"**_

Everything around them changed, filling with stars. "What the!?" The Guild Master shouted before he and his Guild members were struck down by the spell. The Guild Master had dropped Lucy and she landed on the ground with a small 'thud'.

Panting heavily, the blonde Celestial Spirit Mage glanced at her friends, seeing they were still standing and she gave a small smile. _"Thank Mavis they're okay…"_ She thought, and heard a chorus of 'Lucy!'. Just before everything went dark, she saw the face of her best friend hovering above her.

 **A/N: Well… that's that chapter… I hope you liked it just as much as I liked writing it… Read and review if you want the next chapter! See you next time! Ja ne!**

 **\- Much love, Jessa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the character's(that right belongs to Hiro Mashima) only the plot, ect. Some characters might be OOC, but I'm going to try my best to not let that happen!

 **Chapter Three**

"C'mon Ice Princess, we have to move!" Natsu snarled at Gray, causing the Ice Make Mage to stop and glare at the Fire Dragon.

"Don't you think I know that!?" He growled back. His face pressed to Natsu's both mages glaring daggers at each other. Low, steady growls leaving the slayers throat. He didn't need Gray's shit.

"Guys! Stop fighting! We have to get Lucy back to Magnolia and quick!" Happy yelled as he got between the two Mage's faces.

Natsu stopped arguing with Gray and glanced down at his best friend in his arms. Her breathing was shallow and raspy, her face pale with sweat coating her face. "Shit."

Forgetting all about the fight, Natsu and Gray pushed forwards moving as fast as they could on foot to the train station. Once they arrived Gray went straight for the ticket booth.

"I need four tickets for Magnolia." He stated sharply, shocking the lady who sold the tickets.

"That'll be 1100 Jewel." She spoke right as Gray slapped the money down.

The woman shook her head and handed Gray the tickets after taking the money off the counter. "Enjoy." She muttered.

"Thanks.." He mumbled as he walked back over to the impatient Natsu.

"Took you long enough!" He groaned.

"Shut up, Ash Breath."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy boarded the train with Lucy. Natsu sat on a bench and laid Lucy on his lap, supporting her head with his arms, looking down at her. _Hang in there, Luce!_ He thought as he groaned slightly from the motion of the train.

"Don't puke on her, Flame Brain."

Lifting his gaze to Gray, Natsu scowled hard at the male, who had stripped down to just his boxers. Snorting, he groaned again before he spoke. "Keep your clothes on, droopy eyes!"

Gray glanced down at his self and mentally faceplamed. "Why does this keep happening!?" He huffed and stood up, searching for his clothes and throwing them back on. Once he was dressed again, the ice mage sat down and looked at Lucy, her face pale, sweat covering her face, dripping down her neck. He hoped they'd make it back to Magnolia, and quick.

xxxxxx

Back in Magnolia, sitting at his usual spot in a corner of the guild, sat Gajeel, munching on some iron as he listened to Levy and Pantherlily talk about books and whatnot. He wasn't really paying any attention. All he was thinking about was this worried feeling deep down in his gut. _Please be okay, Bunny Girl._

xxxxxx

Not even twenty minutes after boarding the train, Gray loosing his clothes and finding them again, did the train slow down and stop at Magnolia's train station. Motion sickness all but gone, Natsu gripped his blonde best friend in his arms and dashed off the train, heading straight for the guild hoping like hell Wendy was there.

Gray and Happy followed swiftly behind Natsu as they ran - or in Happy's case, flew - to the guild. "We have to hurry!" Happy called to Natsu, who nodded his head, still running. Many people of Magnolia watched the scene before them, moving out of the way of the pink haired dragon slayer.

Natsu didn't want to lose another close friend of his. Not after Lisanna. Natsu wouldn't be able to bear it if Lucy dies - especially in his arms. Shaking the thought from his head furiously, the pink haired slayer pushed himself faster, he needed to get to Wendy. Soon seeing the guild, Natsu's shoulder's slumped forwards ever so slightly, his gaze darting down to the blonde celestial mage in his arms. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Shit.

Crashing through the guild doors, Natsu skidded to a hault in the center of the room, "I need Wendy! Now!" He snarled with worry and anxiety.

xxxxxx

Mira stood behind the bar, her back facing the guild doors, her hands wrapped around a glass mug as she dried it with a rag. She listened to the guild around her, member laughing and carrying on like they normally do. _I wonder how Team Natsu is doing?_ She wondered, humming lightly.

It had been about a day or so and they should have been back by now. Sighing lightly, she allowed her blue gaze to flicker over to a dark corner of the guild, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched Gajeel stare a hole into the guild doors. She had a feeling the black haired slayer had a thing for Lucy. At first she thought it was Levy he liked, but soon found out that wasn't the case since Levy and Jet were dating.

The sound of the guild doors slamming open caught Mira's attention, turning to smile and welcome who entered the guild. But that changed when her eyes widened and the glass she had went crashing to the floor.

"I need Wendy! Now!"

It was Natsu, holding a very limp Lucy. Oh, Mavis! What had happened? She turned swiftly and reached for the lacrima, calling Laxus, since Wendy was out on a mission with him. _Please answer, Laxus. Please answer, Laxus. Please answer, Lax-_ "What is it, Mira?" the gruff voice of Laxus, and his face appearing on the lacrima tore her from her thoughts. Clearing her throat, Mira shook her head a few times. "Laxus, you need to get Wendy to the guild, now! Something's wrong with Lucy. Please, hurry."

"Shit," Laxus' eyes widened and he looked to Wendy, then nodded. "We'll be there in a few seconds, get Lucy to the Infirmary." He told the she-devil, then cut the connection to the lacrima. Turning on her heel, she went to tell Natsu to take Lucy to the infirmary, but he was already gone - no doubt taking her to where she needed to be.

Casting her gaze over to Gajeel, she softened her gaze, seeing him staring at the second floor with wide eyes. She could tell he was worried about Lucy, no one else could see it, but she could. Turning to face the second floor, she squinted slightly as the sound of rumbling thunder. Laxus and Wendy were there. Wendy would take care of Lucy. Exhaling slowly, the white haired barmaid went back behind the bar.

xxxxxx

Gajeel stared, unblinkingly at the second floor. He wanted so badly to go up there and be near Lucy - his Bunny Girl. Well, she wasn't actually his, but his dragon claimed her as his after the Phantom Lord incident. He regrets hurting her like he did, he was ignoring his inner dragon when he was hurting the blonde for fun. Shuddering at the memory, he lifted a hand and swiftly ran it through his hair.

His teeth began to chew idly at the inside of his cheek. He would wait until Wendy was finished doing what she needed to do, before he would go up the stairs and into the infirmary to see Lucy. _Don't you dare die on me, Bunny._ He growled in his head, his arms crossing over his chest as he shifted to lay back against his seat - his eyes still locked on the second floor.

xxxxxx

After the lacrima call with Mira, Laxus let Wendy and Carla get everything together swiftly. "How are we going to get to Magnolia so fast?" the young dragon slayer asked the hulking blonde, her eyes wide with worry for her adoptive sister.

"By using my lightning magic," came Laxus' gruff reply. He stood against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his fur lined coat drapped over his shoulders. "We need to hurry." He added. He didn't really show it, but Laxus was worried about Lucy. She had slowly become a younger sister to the dragon slayer.

"Right, I'm ready." Wendy said, determination in her eyes. Carla gave a small smile and crossed her little arms and allowed the young slayer to scoop her up into her arms. Nodding, Laxus stepped forwards and placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Hold on." With that, Laxus summoned his lightning magic and transported him, Wendy and Carla home. They arrived at the guild, on the top floor right outside the infirmary door. Rolling his shoulders, he nodded to Wendy - who dashed right into the room.

"What happened?" Wendy asked as she stopped next to Lucy, who was breathing very shallowly. Natsu snapped his head up to glance at Wendy when she spoke. Shaking his head, Natsu gave a small sigh. Looking to Wendy again, the pink haired slayer began telling the younger slayer about the mission and what happened. He knew Laxus and possibly Gajeel was listening in on what he was saying, and to be quiet honest, he didn't care if they heard. He just wanted his brest friend to be okay.

Nodding, Wendy lifted her hands and let the hover over Lucy's body. "Don't worry, Natsu," She paused, looking at him with a small smile. "I'll heal her." Turning back to the blonde stellar mage, she began to work on the unconsious mage on the infirmary bed.

Several minutes had gone by and Wendy was beginning to get exhausted. Sweat was rolling down the girl's cheeks and forehead as she continued to use her magic to heal Lucy. "That's enough, child." A raspy old woman's voice sounded from the doorway. "Porlyusica!" Wendy gave the older woman a bright smile, and stopped casting her magic. Porlyusica stepped up to the bed and stared at Lucy for a few moments. While she was doing so, Natsu began to get fidgety. Was something wrong with Lucy? He hoped not.

"Is she-"

"She's fine, just resting." the old woman interrupted him.

"I don't know when she will wake up, it's just a matter of time." The woman huffed and left the room, heading back to her house in the forest. All the dragon slayers, in the infirmary, on the second floor and on the main floor felt their hearts sink at the news. Lucy was basically in a coma? There was no way to know when she would wake up - if she ever woke up. Standing to his feet, Natsu walked out the infirmary. "Natsu?" Wendy called, looking at Natsu's back with worry.

Wendy sighed lightly and turned to look at Lucy, her brows furrowing into her hairline as she looked at the peaceful looking stellar mage. Lifting her hand, the young girl gentlty wrapped her fingers around Lucy's. "Please, wake up soon.." she muttered, looking at Carla - who nodded her head - and picked the exceed up, leaving the infirmary. Heading down the stairs, she was soon bombarded with questions about Lucy. Shaking her head, the young girl swallowed thickly as her throat began to feel tight with tears and her eyes began to water drastically.

"S-She's fine." she said with a small smile, hugging Carla tightly to her. "She's just in a coma, and no one knows when she'll wake up."

The guild members that surrounded Wendy despersed and went back to their seats. Looking over to where Gajeel was, Wendy caught his eye and slightly tilted her head to the infirmary, letting him know he could go up there if he wanted. Gajeel got what she was trying to tell him and gave a slight nod, muttered under his breath about he would later - knowing she could hear him.

With a small smile, the young slayer nodded and went off with Carla to sit at the bar to talk with Mira, getting herself some food to regain some of her magic energy faster.

xxxxxx

It was close to two A.M when Gajeel walked up the stairs of the guild to get to the infirmary. A hand lifted to slowly run through his hair with a small sigh. Pausing at the closed door, he menatlly argued with himself before he grumbled and opened the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him. Facing the bed that held Lucy, the tall black haired slayer made his way over to the bed.

Gazing down at the blonde woman, he bit the inside of his cheek, his expression blank, void of anything. Pulling up a chair, he settled himself down onto it and reached out a bit timidly, taking the woman's petite hand in his bigger one. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say honestly. He just - he just had to say something, but what? Would she be able to hear him? Probably. Did he hope she could? Yes.

"Please wake up, Bunny. I need you."

xxxxxx

 **A/N** : Hey! So, I'm at my aunts for a while since she is having surgery this Wednesday. I'm also glad that my muse came back for this chapter and that I actuallay had time to write and post this chapter! I hope you guys like it. Read and Review!

Jessa


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the character's(that right belongs to Hiro Mashima) only the plot, ect. Some characters might be OOC, but I'm going to try my best to not let that happen!**

 **Chapter 4**

Voices. There were different voices around her, deep gruff voices, soft kind voices, and loud obnoxious voices. Lucy felt like she knew those voices, but who were they? She wanted to move, to open her eyes, but she couldn't. Why? She hadn't had a clue. Her body just felt like lead, heavy and held down.

"What happened?" a small girl's voice asked someone. The voice was _very_ familiar. Who was it?

She could hear voices going in and out, like she was going in between conscious and unconsciousness. When she slipped back into consciousness, she could hear an older woman's voice. "She's fine." the woman said, "She's just resting, I don't know when she'll wake up, it's only a matter of time." Was the woman talking about her? _I am awake!_ She could hear them speak. She wanted to tell them she could hear them and she was awake, but she couldn't get her body to listen to her.

"Natsu?" the young girl's voice was heard again. Natsu?

Lucy then remembered Natsu was her best friend and teammate. Was he okay? The girl's voice was filled with worry as she said Natsu's name. Lucy couldn't fight - even if she wanted to - the feeling of unconsciousness settling over her like a blanket and she welcomed it, slipping under again.

When she slipped back into consciousness, she could feel a big, calloused hand wrapped around hers. She could also hear another voice, it was deep and gruff. "Please wake up, Bunny. I need you." Bunny? Who is that? _Oh, it's me._ She realized, and the only person to call her that was.. Gajeel! He was holding her hand? He needed her? What?

Lucy felt like she would blush if she could. She had no idea Gajeel liked her - not even a little bit. She was shocked to say the least. She liked him a lot, she didn't remember when she started liking the raven haired slayer. All she knew is she had to force her feelings away because of her blue haired best friend. She thought Levy liked Gajeel. But it didn't help, not when she saw him everyday at the guild, Levy sitting next to him with her nose pressed into a book.

 _Gajeel..._ Lucy wanted so badly to open her eyes, look at the slayer with a soft smile. She wanted to tell him how she felt. Hell, she wanted to kiss him. I have to wake up. She told herself. I have to see his face... I have to tell him. She could feel herself slipping under again and all she could do was welcome it.

xxxxxx

A week has went by since Lucy's fell into a coma. All the guild members are extremely worried. Mostly Gajeel and Natsu. Both slayers would be by the girls side. Natsu during the day, and Gajeel at night. They were worried about the blonde.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet!?" Groaned Natsu as he slumped against the bar. "Have patience, Natsu.. She'll wake up when she's ready." Mira said with a smile, placing a plate of fire chicken on the bar in-front of him.

"Yeah, I know.. but c'mon! It's been a week!" He groaned again, his gaze watching the fire chicken in front of him.

"Quit yer bellyachin', Salamander." Came the gruff response of Gajeel.

"What'd you say, ya iron headed bastard!?"

"You heard me." Gajeel growled.

"You wanna fight!?" Natsu snarled as he got up in Gajeel's face. "Yeah! Bring it on!"

"That's enough!" Master Makarov's voice growled from the top of the stairs, causing both slayers to stop and look at him.

"Gramps, is she?" Natsu asked softly.

Makarov smiled gently, his arms folding behind his back. "Yes, she's awake.. but don't-" He didn't get to finish because Natsu rushed up the stairs heading straight for the infirmary. Reaching out with a large hand, wrapping it around Natsu's middle, Makarov stopped him before he got too far. "Like I was saying, don't go rushing in there, she hasn't completely woken up. Shes still somewhat groggy. Wendy and Porlyusica are in there with her now." He narrowed his eyes at the pink haired slayer, daring him to go in there until he said so.

"Yeah, okay." Grumbled Natsu who crossed his arms.

"Good." Makarov set him down on the first floor again.

Gajeel stayed in his spot, going over everything in his mind. Lucy, his Bunny Girl was awake, finally. He wondered if she had actually heard him.

xxxxxx

For a week, Lucy has been in and out of consciousness. She would hear voices telling her to wake up. Gajeel's, Natsu's, Wendy's and even Laxus'. Hearing Laxus was a total shock (no pun intended) to the blonde that the lighting dragon slayer wanted her to wake up just as much as the others did. She had a soft spot for the hulking blonde. He was like an older brother she never had.

Finally, Lucy had begun to feel her body become her own again. She would twitch to toes or fingers ever so slightly as she listened to the voices. She had told her body that she wouldn't let her own body not move when she wanted it to. Now that she had complete - and utter - control of her body, Lucy willed herself to wake up.

It was early in the day. when Lucy first opened her eyes. When she glanced around, no one was there. Just her in the infirmary. Heaving a sigh, she forced herself to sleep a little more, wanting to be well rested when she faced the guild after being asleep for how ever long she was. When Lucy woke up again, it was daytime also, but when she looked around, Wendy, Porlyusica and the master were in the room, watching her.

Seeing the blonde open her eyes and look around, Wendy gave a small gasp. "Lucy.."

The blonde in question gave a small smile, clearing her throat a bit. "Hi, Wendy.." Her voice was raspy and hoarse - what would you expect from someone who's been asleep for a week without anything to drink, or eat.

"How are you feeling, child?" Makarov asked, watching his 'child'.

"Fine, just really thirsty and really hungry.." she replied and the old man nodded.

"That is to be expected," he said with a very small smile. "When Porlyusica says you are fit enough to leave the room, I will let everyone know you've awoken.. If you want me to do that?" He arched a brow, watching her.

Pursing her lips, Lucy thought about all that happened when she was out. All the voices she heard. Smiling a bit, the stellar mage nodded a bit. "Let's wait until I get the okay.." She paused with a small grimace. "You know how my team is."

"Indeed." Makarov replied causing Wendy to giggle and Porlyusica to snort softly.

"Okay, girl. Let me take a look." the old healer grunted as she moved Wendy and Makarov out of the way to check her over. After a few minutes, she nodded. "You're fine. You can leave the infirmary, but no missions for a week. You need to completely recover your strength." Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Porlyusica."

"Think nothing of it, Wendy did most of it." Wendy blushed at that. "It was nothing."

Lucy laughed a bit at the girl's reaction and laid back against the pillows a bit. "Well, since you have the okay, you can go downstairs and get some food from Mira." Makarov smiled and Lucy perked up. "Great!" She flung the covers off of herself and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, standing up with a stretch. Glancing down at her clothes, Lucy blinked a few times. "When did my clothes change?"

"Oh, um, Virgo opened her own gate and changed your clothes two days ago." Wendy said somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh, okay. Well, lets get this over with.." Lucy sighed lightly, glancing towards the infirmary doors. It was now or never. Now to face the guild after being out for a week. Now to face her team, since they were worried about her. And, now it was time to face Gajeel. The hulky slayer that stole her heart without even trying.

xxxxxx

When Lucy got to the stairs that lead to the first floor, the whole guild got quiet and all heads turned towards her. "Luce!" Natsu cheered, darting up the stairs to his best friend, but he was cut off by a blue ball of fur. "Lushy!" Happy cried, clinging to her chest. "I was worried! You wouldn't wake up." sobbed the blue exceed.

"I'm sorry to make you worry, Happy." She said softly, looking up at the rest of the guild. "All of you." She added with a smile. Holding Happy close - since he wouldn't let go - Lucy made her wait down the stairs wanting to get to the bar so she could have some food.

When she made it a few steps away from the stairs, she was surrounded by people. Erza, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Jet, and Droy to name a few and a lot of other members. But one she wanted to see, wasn't in the circle of people surrounding her. Moving her gaze around the room, she spotted Gajeel munching on some iron, not looking her way. As if he could feel her eyes on him, the raven haired slayer looked her way.

Smiling at the slayer, Lucy wanted to go over there and talk to him, but her heart sank when he looked away from her. Sighing a bit, she gave a small smile to her friends. "Sorry, I'm really hungry.." She said softly.

"Oh, I am a horrible friend," Erza spoke. "Rushing up to you without thinking about what you need first." She thumped a armored fist to her chest. "If you wish you may strike me."

"Uh, no thanks." Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Lucy, I have you a plate and a strawberry milkshake ready for you." Mira called and Lucy grinned. "Thanks Mira!" She called, making her way over to the bar so she could sit down and eat.

Finally sitting at the bar, Lucy thanked Mira again before she dug into her food and the milkshake. Sighing at the delightful taste of the food, the blonde stellar mage hummed somewhat happily.

"So, you finally decide to rejoin the living, eh, Blondie?"

Turning her head at the voice, Lucy furrowed her brows and swallowed what she had in her mouth. "You're blonde too, Sparky."

"Sparky?" Laxus arched a brow, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Of course, I have to give a nickname to my big brother, don't I?" She grinned at him.

Laughing, Laxus shrugged before he scrubbed his big hand against the top of her head in a brotherly manner. "Yeah, I suppose so, Blondie." He teased her. Laughing softly, she playfully jabbed her fist into his side. "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, yeah.. You're apartment.. I paid the rent for you while you were sleeping."

Lucy blinked up at him. "You didn't have to do that!" She gaped at him. Chuckling at her reaction, Laxus shrugged. "Everyone pitched in to help. Your rent is paid for up to three months." He turned and headed back to his table with a small wave.

When Laxus went back to the table where his team sat, Lucy sighed softly as she allowed her mind to wander. Everyone helped pay for her rent? Did Gajeel help? Had she been dreaming about Gajeel talking to her while she was out? Saying that he needed her? Was it all fake?

Sighing again, she pushed around her foot for a bit before she forced herself to eat the rest of it. Lucy hadn't been paying attention to Mira, who had a smirk on her face. As soon as she finished the last bite, Lucy blinked owlishly when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Oi, Bunny, can I speak to you alone?"

xxxxxx

 **A/N: What could Gajeel be wanting to talk to Lucy about, hmm? If you want to find out, you know what you have to do! Review, review, review. Also, I'm sorry this update took so long.. I've been busy helping my aunt since she just had surgery. Please bare with me while I work around her to write these chapters.**

 **Jessa**


End file.
